1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of electronic circuits and systems. More specifically, the present invention is in the field of communication circuits and systems.
2. Background Art
A client system that is false-linked to an electronic network may undermine the robustness of the electronic network. Under a false-link condition, a client system appears to actively communicate with the electronic network even though the client system is powered down. A false-linked client system may erroneously appear to transmit or receive data, may disrupt electronic communications and may fail interoperability specifications.
The circuit topology of a client system may contribute to a false-link condition. Even when a client system is powered down, pulse currents from the electronic network may transfer through the client system as feedthrough currents. The feedthrough currents may activate devices within the client system and make the client system appear to communicate with the electronic network. Conventional link protection mechanisms have proven insufficient to limit these feedthrough currents or prevent a false-link condition from undermining the integrity of an electronic network.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a false-link protection circuit to attenuate or suppress a pulse link signal going to a powered down client system. The false-link protection circuit should enhance interoperability of the client system with the electronic network and should be compatible with existing semiconductor manufacturing and packaging technology.